1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a ejector mechanism for a card connector having a retractable push button.
2. The Prior Art
Portable or laptop computers are provided with card connectors for receiving an IC card which expands the memory thereof. Each card connector is equipped with an ejector mechanism for ejecting an inserted IC card. The ejector mechanism commonly includes a push button attached to a push bar, an actuator, and an ejection plate whereby when the push button is activated by a user, the inserted card will be ejected.
Taiwan Patent Nos. 82102557, 829109139, and 83107162 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,204 disclose card connectors having push buttons which protrude from an outer surface of a computer housing when a card is inserted therein. The extended length of the push button and a push bar of such a design occupies too much space within the computer which is out of line with the trend of the portable computer industry regarding conservation of space. Furthermore, the protruding push button may become easily damaged by an external force acting thereon which would render the entire card connector inoperable.
Taiwan Patent No. 85103753 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,395 disclose card connectors having push buttons which can be pivotably received within a housing of a computer when a card is inserted therein. This structure decreases the length of the push bar and prevents the push button from being damaged, however, the amount of space occupied by the push bar and push button is not reduced.
Hence, an improved card connector apparatus is requisite to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current card connectors.